


Cas Dean - Prayer

by MoonShineD



Series: Plot Bunnies [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: Plot Bunny : NOT an actual storyCas PraysDean listens





	Cas Dean - Prayer

Cas wonders why Sam prays to a God he knows isn't listening. Sam says because it brings him comfort.  
So, Cas in search of comfort and the human experience, tries to pray. He feels that praying to Chuck is useless but he does know one higher power that he finds worthy of his prayers.  
He prays to the Righteous Man, Dean Winchester. Assuming that like Sam doesn't think Chuck listens, Dean won't hear it either. He was wrong...  
Dean starts to hear Cas' voice in his head but dismisses it as yet another thing that's "wrong" about him and his life.  
He hears Cas sometimes when the Angel is in the same room, but usually when they're not together.

The prayers start out simple enough:  
"I need help" "is this feeling what the humans call loneliness?" "What's my purpose?" 

Eventually they become more specific and sexy:  
"Why does Dean pretend he's ok when he obviously isn't?" "Why did Chuck make the Righteous Man so sexy?" "Is this what the humans call desire?"

He talks to Sam who figures out what's going on and tells Dean but not Cas.

When Dean finally confronts Cas, the Angel becomes embarrassed and disappears.  
Once Dean realises he loves Cas, he decides to start praying his own personal thought to Cas. The thought go from confused to questioning his feelings to realizing he is in love with Cas.

What happens next is up to the author who adopts this plunny.  
I ask for a happy ending.


End file.
